The functionality made available via operations of image editing and other applications is ever increasing. For example, users may enhance, crop, composite, matte, and alter image data using a multitude of different operations.
However, the sheer number of choices of operations that are made available may make it difficult for a user to locate a particular operation of interest. This may include making the user aware of the operation and even locating functionality to initiate to operation once aware. Consequently, users may choose to forgo this functionality, which may hinder a user's experience with the applications.